Potter and Weasley, back again!
by gemuse.ist.dumm
Summary: It's very good, Just read to find out more!
1. Default Chapter

Emily Weasley's POV:  
  
I ran down the stairs, two at a time, my bushy red hair bouncing along behind me.  
  
"Mum, has it came yet?" I ask, pulling out a chair at the kitchen table.  
"Not yet dear." She replies calmly, placing a bowl of oatmeal in front of me.  
"Well, I wish my letter would get here soon! After all, today is my birthday!" I say as I shove some of the oatmeal into my mouth.  
Just then, my dad enters the kitchen, with a letter held high in his hand.  
"Look what just arrived in the mail!" He says teasingly, as he waves the letter around.  
"Oh, my Hogwarts letter!" I exclaim, jumping up from my chair.  
He finally tosses the letter to me after teasing me with it a bit more, and I rip it open anxiously.  
After reading briefly through the letter, a thought suddenly strikes me.  
"Hey Dad, can I borrow your two way mirror?" I ask as I sit my letter on the table.  
"Aright, as long as you're careful, and don't use for hours." He says as he slides the mirror over to me.  
"Sure, okay." I mumble quickly before dashing up the stairs once more.  
  
Julie Potter's POV:  
  
Using my dad's two-way mirror, (Of which I had forgotten to return to him last night) I try to flatten some of my unruly hair, of which I had managed to inherit from my good old dad. "Hey, what's going on, Jules?" I hear Emily say as her face suddenly pops into view.  
"Oh, not a whole lot." I say, still trying to flatten some of my hair.  
"Did you get your letter yet?" She asks.  
"Yup, Dad just gave it to me." I say as I sit down on my bed, and hold up my letter for her to see.  
"Which house do you think you'll get in?" I ask gingerly.  
"I dunno, probably Gryffindor like my parents." Emily replies.  
"I'm not so sure about me though, I mean my parents were in different houses, unlike yours." I say, unsure.  
"Don't worry, you're too much like your dad to not get in Gryffindor." Emily assures.  
"Speak of the devil." I say, for at that time, my dad pops his head in my doorway.  
"Who're you talking to?" He asks, craining his neck to see the mirror.  
"Just Emily, Dad." I say as I hold the mirror up for him to see.  
"Okay then, just be careful. You know what happened last time." He warns.  
I groan at the memory of the time that I accedentally dropped the mirror into a toilet.  
"Dad, don't worry about it!" I say in a strained voice. "I'm nowhere near a toilet this time."  
"Lucky for you." He says, smirking.  
"Goodbye Dad!" I exclaim as I hop up from my bed and try to shove him away.  
"Fine, I give up! I was just headed down to the kitchen anyways." He says, backing out of the way.  
"That's nice to know, now would you care to go away?" I ask, annoyed.  
He nods, and turns to walk down the stairs as he shuts the door behind him.  
"Looks like you and your dad have gotten pretty close since the devorice." Emily says as I look back down.  
"Please, let's not discuss that." I say, feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
"I understand." Emily says comfortingly.  
"Good, I'm happy that you do." I say, starting to feel relieved.  
"Listen, Dad needs to use the mirror, so I gotta go." Emily says, looking over her shoulder.  
"Okay then, see you later." I say.  
"Bye!" Emily says before dissapearing into a swirl of colors once again. 


	2. Getting there

Chapter Two!!!  
  
*Disclaimer= I do own Julie Potter, Emily Weasley, Lucas Malfoy, + Jess. The other characters and places I write about belong to J.K Rowling. I promise to give them back when I'm done, lol! In the mean time, enjoy it my luvs!!!  
  
Emily's POV:  
  
Finally, the moment I had been waiting for since I was practically born, came. It was time for me to board the Hogwarts Express!  
I pulled my luggage behind me, as I tried to shove my way through the bustling crowds.  
When I'm about half way there, Julie catches up to me.  
"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late!" She pants.  
"It's alright. You didn't miss much either way, really." I say as I crane my neck to see in front of me.  
"Ready?" Julie asks a few minutes later as we finally reach the platform.  
"I was born ready!" I exclaim as we push through the wall.  
On the other side, we find a huge, scarlet colored steam engine waiting for students to board.  
"Well, here we are. Let's go find some seats while we still can." Julie says, pulling my sleave.  
"Comming,comming." I say, closing my dropped jaw.  
  
Julie's POV:  
  
I lead Emily to an empty compartment towards the back of the train.  
"Sit girl, sit!" I command her, jokingly.  
"Yes, master." She says, rolling her eyes, and then sitting down on one side of the window.  
I sit on the opposite side, just before I feel the train suddenly jerk into motion.  
"Here we go!" Emily shouts, excitedly.  
"Obviously." I say, smirking. 1 "Hey, mind if I sit with you? Every other section is filled up." A tall, pretty looking blonde asks as she raps her knuckles on the doorframe a few minutes later.  
"Sure, have a seat." I say, patting the seat beside me.  
"What's your name?" Emily asks the girl as she sits down.  
"My name's Jessica Weaterly, but everyone calls me Jess. What's your name?" Jess asks politely.  
"I'm Emily Weasley, and that's Julie Potter." Emily replies, gesturing towards me.  
A look of surprise suddenly lites up Jess's face. "You wouldn't be Harry Potter's daughter, would you?" She asks.  
"Er... yeah. That would be me." I say, feeling myself start to blush at her amazement.  
"That's so cool!" Jess exclaims excitedly.  
"Oh, look. Here comes the food trolly." I say, to try to steer the spotlight away from me.  
"Great! I was starting to get pretty hungry!" Emily exclaims, as she starts to dig in her pockets for some change.  
"Me too." I say as I also start to dig around in my pockets.  
I come up with a handful of change, and pay the lady for some food, along with Emily.  
"Thank you, enjoy the rest of your ride." The lady pushing the trolly says politely as she pushes her trolly away a few minutes later.  
We sit eating contentedly for awhile, until we get another visitor, even though he was unwelcome.  
"Oh look, a potty and a weasle!" A snearing boy with pale skin, and silverish blonde hair plastered to his head, exclaims.  
Imediatly reconizing him as a Malfoy, I come back with a smarter remark.  
"Oh, look a greasey haired idiot!" I reply with a smug look, much like his.  
"Potter, if you can't think of anything better than that to say, just don't waste your breath!" Malfoy snarls.  
"And why would you care if I ran out of breath?" I say with a snort of laughter.  
"You've got a point there, Potter. It would be one less mudblood lover to worry about." Malfoy says arigantly.  
"Would you like to meet my fist? 'Cuz it sure is interested in meeing your face!" I shout.  
  
Emily's POV:  
  
I reach out and grab Julie's arm.  
"Don't waste your energy on him, he's not worth it!" I say to calm her down.  
"Your right, Em. I've got better things to do." Julie says, putting her arm down at her side again.  
"I wouldn't be talking Weasley. Having a Mudblood for a mum doesn't make you any more special." Malfoy says, calmly.  
"Please continue then Julie." I say, nudging Julie forwards.  
"Gladly." She says clentching her fist into a tight ball.  
"I should know you'd do this, and it's all for the attention." Malfoy says, glaring.  
"Never. You are only getting this because you deserve it." Julie says, before giving him a black eye.  
"You all are a bunch of nutters! That's what you are!" Malfoy shouts, clutching his eye as he runs off.  
Jess just stares at Julie with her mouth open.  
"We better get our robes on then." I say quietly after a few minutes of silence.  
"Yeah... we, um... better." Julie says, still in shock at what she had just done.  
  
Okay all, that's it for now everyone! I need your replies, so you must reply! I also plan to write a Lily fict soon, of which I have been working on most recently, so look out for it!  
  
ElizabethMM- Julie's mother is/was Cho. I may have Harry get remarried though, but I'm not entirely sure, so stay tuned! 


End file.
